watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190911030031/@comment-27702860-20190913073519
Hopefully that won't be peeking under her skirt, spying her at shower, or stealing her underwear, Ucchi wouldn't like that. Heh! Must admit it was a nice touch to show Uchi wants to experience something that disgusted her. She shows zero interest in Tomoko until she saw her looking at her. But then we have constructed too many Walls of Text trying to sort out Uchi's crush. Though I will say that perhaps part of it is a bit of her vanity and intrigue that a girl could be sexually attracted to her. She wonders why. Perhaps this is why, thus far, Uchi has not been attracted to another girl. Which would be very contrasting, taking in account the fact since the touring to Aoyama, Tomoko had never been this honest with Asuka about herself, I mean, I can't picure other reason for which Tomoko would say that horrible facet of herself to Asuka is she didn't considered a friend, comparable to when Tomoko mentioned nemo about she wanted to wear a hoodie at least once, or when she confessed to Yuri-chan regarding that humiliating moment with earphones. I think Tomoko expected Asuka to "figure her out" and dump her. She basically showed the same lack of confidence Asuka did. Tomoko simply wanted to rip off the bandage: get Asuka to feel disappointed/disgusted with her immediately rather than feel the eventual hurt. Your observation about Yuri matches: Tomoko trusts Yuri not to be disgusted over the fact that she, as a girl, likes her own porn! I like to think Yuri appreciated that a bit. I said it in other comment, Tomoko didn't have anything to win when she said if it weren't for Asuka's influence, she probably would have chosen an average University and she would have put little effort from herself for entering. Tomoko was talking with her true feelings. Funnily enough, she is very honest with Asuka again. As she was with Yuri. Unlike Yuri, Asuka does not understand it. And I am not an Asuka-Hater; I just think in her own way she fears abandoment like Yuri. Since you mentioned that, how conscious is Tomoko about influence she has onto everybody around her? Probably zero. See certainly does not get Uchi. Her thanks to Asuka seems both sincere and heartfelt, but Asuka does not understand it. I do not think Tomoko understands Asuka's issues with trust. I think that is comparable to when Yuri-chan invited to going with her to departure party of second year, back then, Yuri didn't want to go along if Mako was going to be her unique companion. Maybe Tomoko did is something similar by inviting to Yuu and Yuri for going to school camp, at least partially, I still think Tomoko considered that camp because she sees as a possibility for leveling her chances of ingress to Aoyama. I think that plus her realization that others may need help getting in to their university as well. Yes, that felt quite strange when I saw it, isn't common to see Tomoko being that 'kind' toward Komiyama. Perhaps her hate has eased since she has other friends. This will last until Kotomi kidnaps Tomoki. If I would have to make a supposition, I'd say the current relationship between Tomoko and Asuka is in the thin line which separates to a friend with whom you like spend time once a while (Mako, Yoshida, Hirasawa) from the one of a close friend of you with whom you want to spend the highest quality time with them and caring for their wellbeing (Yuri, Nemo). Possibly. What is "weird" is the way Asuka seems to "groom" Tomoko by inviting her to the school she wants, then encouraging her to study.